The present disclosure relates to a structure for mounting a heat exchanger in a vehicle.
According to a known structure, a vehicle heat exchanger (e.g., a radiator for cooling an engine coolant) is attached to a vehicle body member via a shroud. An upper mount is placed between the top of the heat exchanger and the top of the shroud, and a lower mount is placed between the bottom of the heat exchanger and the bottom of the shroud such that the heat exchanger serves as a dynamic damper.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-80542 (Patent Document 1) discloses a structure including brackets. Each bracket includes a fixed portion and a projection support. The fixed portion is fixed to a mount member at an upper portion of a vehicle body. The projection support supports a projection (e.g., a pin) projecting from a side surface of an upper tank of the heat exchanger (i.e., a radiator). In order to allow vertical vibrations of the heat exchanger, the projection is supported by the projection support of the bracket to be vertically movable. As a result, the heat exchanger serves as a dynamic damper.
German Patent Publication No. 102014205223 (Patent Document 2) discloses a structure supporting each side of a radiator in the vehicle width direction by a side of a carrier (i.e., a shroud) in the vehicle width direction via a mount, and clip-fastening a mount bracket of the mount to the carrier.